The present invention relates to a key input data emulation system in a key input processing system, which uses a single keyboard unit to provide independent key input data to a plurality of microprocessors.
Construction of a high-performance computer system using two independent microprocessors which are connected to separate I/O devices is known. For example, a system having a high-performance personal business computer with 16-bit architecture and a personal game computer with 8-bit architecture can be used in a variety of applications. This system can also improve data processing and transfer efficiency. Such interprocessor coupling is known and can be easily achieved by organically coupling LSI chips. In such a system, two microprocessors are connected to a common I/O device in order to effectively utilize available equipment. In another known system, a single keyboard unit is used to supply independent key input data to two microprocessors.
The present invention is directed to a novel interface structure for supplying independent key input data to a plurality of microprocessors from a single keyboard unit.